Settling In
by Junebugsm
Summary: Stef and Lena are thrilled when Jesus finally shows signs of feeling comfortable in their home.


**Stef and Lena are thrilled when Jesus finally shows signs of feeling comfortable in their home.**

(I got this idea from when Stef and Lena were excited that Jude threw a book at Jesus just like any little brother would.)

* * *

After almost a month of fostering both moms, Brandon and the twins were all settling into a routine. Stef and Lena were getting used to having three kids at home instead of one. Brandon was accepting the two new additions and the twins were beginning to feel like they were staying for a while at least.

It was in the little things that everyone did - Lena would make each kid the sandwiches they liked for their lunch for school. Stef would bring donuts on her way home from work and each child got their favorite. Brandon would give the other two a chance to make choices in the games they played or the movies they watched and encouraged both kids to go ahead and play with his toys without constantly asking. Mariana asked for a light to be left on in her bedroom because she didn't like it so dark or would crawl into their bed if she got scared and Jesus would come into the kitchen looking for food whenever he was hungry instead of sitting silently, waiting for the next meal.

But there still seemed to be some hesitation on the twins' part. While they were more vocal about the things they needed they didn't feel comfortable enough to ever cause conflict. On movie or game nights they usually just agreed with whatever Brandon chose unless one of them was specifically asked to make a choice. When Lena asked for suggestions for dinner neither would speak until either Stef or Brandon spoke up first and then agreed with their choice. Both kids tried hard to do well in school so that they didn't upset their foster moms. It was a little harder for Jesus who found it difficult to concentrate for long stretches at a time but with Mariana's help he was able to finish his homework everyday. They never fought with each other or with Brandon and never tried anything sneaky or caused trouble. For once they were in a good home with people who seemed to genuinely care about them and there was no way they were going to rock the boat.

* * *

"How about fried chicken and grilled vegetables?" Stef suggested when Lena asked her what they should have for dinner.

"That's easy enough." Lena said. She was tired and didn't want to spend hours in the kitchen. It was a lot more tiring keeping track of three kids after school that it was with one but Lena was enjoying it. She was beginning to love the two little kids that had joined them as was the rest of her family.

"Why don't I take the kids for a bike ride down to the beach and back?" Stef suggested, knowing that Lena needed a little time to herself. Mariana would usually try to help her in the kitchen to be useful and Jesus would often come begging for food in the middle of her cooking.

"Please." Lena smiled gratefully. "If Mariana drops another egg I just might start crying." Lena teased, thinking back to the day before when the girl tried to help her with breakfast or the day before that when she put a tablespoon of baking power into the cookie batter instead of a teaspoon.

"We'll be back in about an hour." Stef said, kissing Lena on the lips before heading up to get all three kids changed and into running shoes.

Jesus was excited about going to a spontaneous bike ride. Brandon groaned slightly because he was in the middle of practicing a new piece of music but Stef knew he'd come around once they were on their way. And Mariana was detesting it - she hated sports and the fact that she found it hard to keep up made her tired.

Stef was tired too - she had spent all morning trying to track down a drug dealer and then found out he had a kid and no wife so she spent the rest of the day tracking down a family member to look after the kid while the dad was in jail. And her day ended with the most detested work of all - paperwork. But Stef knew that Lena needed some piece and quiet. Even if she wasn't exactly relaxing but instead cooking for everyone it was still a relieve to be able to do it without three kids running about. The bike ride would also help Stef's muscles loosen up and the kids would spend some much needed energy - especially Jesus.

"Slow down bud." Stef called for the fifth time as Jesus reached yet another corner before anyone else. As she expected Brandon was beginning to enjoy himself and tried to race Jesus though he never managed to win. Stef found herself struggling to stay with Mariana and keep up with the boys who seemed to think they could just disappear around each corner on their own.

"Come on Mariana." Stef said looking over her shoulder at the girl who had, once again, fallen quite a few feet behind.

"Red Light." Stef called in a hurry when she saw Jesus about to bike straight across the street without looking.

Finally after almost fifty minutes they were back home. It was less than twenty minutes walking distance to the beach but with three kids on bikes, one of them being Mariana, the usually half an hour bike ride there and back took almost an hour.

Stef was utterly exhausted but luckily the kids seemed to be as well so she knew that they'd wash up, have dinner and crash almost immediately.

* * *

Jesus sat at the table. He was in a bad mood. He had wanted to continue riding but because of Mariana they had to all go slow and as a result they couldn't go much further than the beach. He'd begged Stef to take just him for one more round since neither of the other kids wanted to go a second round but she had said that dinner would probably be ready already. To add to that Lena had put broccoli into the grilled vegetables - Jesus' worst nightmare.

The rule in the house was that everyone had to eat a little of everything on the table. Lena didn't want the kids to get into the habit of not eating vegetables and she always made sure that each child got a decent helping of vegetables everyday.

Jesus knew the rule and would never openly ask not to be given the broccoli. He knew that Lena would tell him he had to eat at least a few pieces so there was really no point. Brandon, extremely tired and Mariana, a rather small eater, both finished their meals and dessert and were excused from the table while the moms began to clear up. Jesus had finished his chicken but was moving his vegetables around on his plate occasionally eating a bean, tomato or corn but avoiding the one that he hated the most.

"Come on Jesus, just a few bites left." Lena encouraged, knowing how much the boy disliked what was left.

Jesus glanced up to see both Stef and Lena facing the sink - Stef was rinsing and Lena was putting the rinsed plates into the dishwasher. He saw the perfect opportunity to get rid of his vegetables without having to actually eat them. He picked up one broccoli and quickly tossed it into a little bowl on the shelf behind him before either mom could catch him.

Stef and Lena were both still busy, discussing the plans for the next day and neither was really keeping an eye on the boy. So Jesus quickly saw his chance and got rid of another piece of broccoli and within moments he managed to toss a third piece in as well. This left him with just one more piece to get rid off and then he'd be done. He would come downstairs later and throw it all away so the moms wouldn't find it.

But unfortunately, Jesus wasn't that lucky. Just as he was tossing the last piece of broccoli into the bowl Stef turned around to see how far he'd progressed.

"JESUS." She called angrily as Lena also turned to see what had happened.

Stef walked over to the bowl and picked it up, showing it to Lena.

"Jesus." Lena said in disappointment.

"Sorry." Jesus whispered. He knew he wasn't going to get hurt. Most likely they would make him eat it all anyways and then take away his video game for a few days.

"You know everyone has to eat their vegetables." Stef said sternly.

"I know." Jesus agreed as he reached out for the bowl and stuffed one piece into his mouth without a fuss.

"It's not nice to sneak around." Lena added. "Only naughty boys do things like that."

"We don't do underhanded things in this house mister." Stef said clearly. "There will be consequences."

Jesus nodded knowingly as he stuffed another piece into his mouth.

"Tomorrow there will be no T.V. time for you." Lena said. "You can either play out back or sit in your room and play quietly."

Neither mom ever took away physical play from the boy because he needed it to expel all the excess energy he seemed to have. They had tried it once, making him lie on his bed with a book but all that did was resulted in a sleepless night for all of them as they dealt with an over-energetic little boy.

"I don't like this." Jesus whimpered, poking another piece of broccoli with his fork. His eyes were almost filled with tears.

"We know." Lena said. "But it's good for you. It'll make you strong and healthy."

"Brandon doesn't like fish very much but he knows he has to eat at least a few pieces when it's cooked." Stef pointed out.

"But I'm full." Jesus said defensively, hoping that would get him out of the two pieces of green vegetable left in the bowl.

"It's not much." Lena assured. "You can manage that much."

Jesus realized he wasn't going to get away with this. They would make him eat his vegetable no matter what so he pierced a third piece and stuck it in his mouth. "Can I still have dessert?" He asked, eying the chocolate tart that was left for him.

"I thought you were too full." Stef said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I could eat the tart." Jesus said, chewing the broccoli slowly.

"Finish up that last piece and you can have it." Stef assured.

Jesus reluctantly swallowed and stuck the final piece into his mouth, pushing the bowl towards Stef as she pushed the tart towards him and handed the bowl to Lena as the two moms shared a smile.

Within moments the small tart had vanished and Jesus excused himself from the table as fast as he could, desperate to get away from their watchful eyes. He couldn't bare to see their disappointed faces and constant stares any longer.

* * *

But what the young boy didn't know was that the moment he disappeared up the stairs huge smiles spread across both moms faces.

"Did he really just try to get away with something sneaky?" Stef asked Lena in surprise.

"I was beginning to think they would be angels for ever." Lena grinned back.

"Angels?" Stef laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"He's never done anything like this before." Lena said with joy. "They are always trying to keep us happy."

"And this wasn't just excess energy being expelled the wrong way." Stef said. "He chose to do this. It was different."

"It was." Lena agreed. "He's beginning to feel like he belongs here."

Both women couldn't stop grinning as they rinsed out the final plate and bowl.

"Let's go tuck those little monsters into bed shall we?" Stef asked as the two made their way upstairs to their kids' rooms, spending just a few extra moments giving Jesus cuddles and kisses.


End file.
